


Give Me Sense

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, gifting talents/abilities, rhink, rhink friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: A twisted interpretation of this prompt - "You have an unusual superpower - you absorb one ability of anything that bites you and breaks your skin. You get bitten by a dog? You suddenly have super hearing. Stung by a jellyfish? Immortality. For the first time in your life - you are bitten by a human."





	Give Me Sense

The world hadn’t thought of bites as something humorous or sexual for years. Not since they discovered what they could do. It was still intimate and sensual, passing a part of you on always was - but biting meant something entirely different now.

Rhett and Link never told this part of the story when they talked about the blood oath - but they didn’t simply draw blood at the cow pasture that day. They’d stood at the side of the river and left bites on each other’s skin as well, letting it mingle and strengthen what they’d already done.

They never found out which one of them it came from, and they were happy not to. Maybe it was all them and the bites and the oath were just a placebo for something they made themselves. Or maybe it had all mixed together in a melting pot of their individual vocal skills. Either way, their voices harmonized like earth and water from the day they made that vow, blending beautifully whenever they sang.

It only happened two other times in their lives. When they were kids Rhett instinctively bit Link in a playful scuffle, and watched in amazement as Link shot his first perfect three pointer when they played a game of basketball the next day. Then in college Link had sunk his teeth into Rhett’s arm when he wouldn’t let up from an ‘I’m dead’ move. Rhett managed to pass even the math he’d never understood on the exam that semester, stuff he knew his studious friend understood like the back of his hand. When they looked back they thought they probably should’ve known how incredible their bond was by that point.

It took a lot of research on human transference before people figured out that if you’re bonded enough to someone you could pass on more than just talent and ability. It wasn’t odd to see someone holding their deaf or blind loved one close, placing a bite to a hand or shoulder and just hoping it would gift them a sense.

It was joyous when it worked and torturous when it didn’t, and more often than not you’re greeted by the heartbreaking sight to them walking out just as blind or deaf as ever. It choked them both up whenever they took any of their kids into the hospital and watched it happen, wondering if the person walking out the door would ever find someone to give it to them.

* * *

Rhett was with Link when he went the optometrist and found out. Link managed to hold back until they’d reached the privacy of Rhett’s house but he knew by the look on Link’s face that his friend would let go soon. Sure enough, Link cried quietly as he took the couch, the effect of the news hitting him hard. He was going to need glasses. They’d only just got their foot in the door of show business and he was going to need glasses. Glasses. In an industry where their image was everything.

Rhett took a seat on the couch and tried to catch Link’s eye but the shorter man buried his face in his hands, not wanting to look at him.

“Link.” Rhett began warily. “It won’t be that bad and we could -”

“Shut up, Rhett.” Link spoke into his hands tiredly.

Knowing his friend too well to be offended, Rhett gave it a second before throwing an arm over his shoulder. “We’re close, right?”

Link nodded but didn’t look up.

“I… I could try biting you.” Rhett offered tentatively.

Link’s face shot up quickly, blushing a little with embarrassment. “But we’re not…” He hesitated. “We’re not a couple.”

His face feeling a little warm too, Rhett shook his head. “You don’t have to be. All you need is a bond and we got that.”

A small glimmer of hope shone behind Link’s eyes and Rhett sensed his friend slowly cracking.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Rhett argued. “I take one bite, it doesn’t work and we find you the largest, dorkiest glasses we can find.”

Link chuckled and smiled despite himself, appreciating the effort. “We can try it.”

Rhett grinned and turned in his seat, looking his friend’s exposed skin over thoughtfully.. “Where do you want it?”

The briefest upwards turn of his mouth betrayed Link’s gutter mind for a moment before he offered Rhett his hand. “You can bite here.”

“Okay.” Rhett said quietly, focusing his energy into the gift he intended to give as he lifted Link’s hand to his mouth and sunk his teeth in. It was hard and deliberate and Rhett Immediately felt Link wince and draw his hand away, yelping in shock.

“What the heck, Rhett!” Link yelled, rubbing at the front of his hand. “It’s a nip, not a vampire bite.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. “It’s gotta graze at least a little bit if you want a sense, man.”

Link nodded, mentally shaking himself. “Yeah, right. I’ll be serious.”

With a thumping heart he raised his eyes and focused on Rhett, feeling crestfallen when he still saw a fuzzy picture of his friend’s face in front of him.

“You getting anything?” Rhett asked hopefully.

“Nothing.” Link said sadly.

Rhett frowned sympathetically and took his hand again, this time more delicately. “I’ll try again.”

Instead of sinking his teeth in deep Rhett held Link’s palm and left small bites along the skin, as if he was kissing his friend’s hand with the tips of his teeth. He felt all the ridges and lines of Link’s hand under his mouth as it moved, pressing marks into every bit before pulling away.

“Any clearer now?” He asked.

Link looked straight on at Rhett’s face and stared closer, a wide grin slowly rising across his face as the fuzziness began to clear before his eyes. “Yeah!”

Rhett grinned back but it was gone when he saw the smile fade from Link’s face. “What? Still not perfect?”

“No.” Link said, now smirking. “I just realized your face is the first thing I’m seeing after getting my full sight back.”

Link laughed and leaned away as Rhett moved to swat him playfully, getting him lightly on the side of the head.

“So what do you want to celebrate?” Rhett asked seriously, already getting up and taking a step towards the kitchen. “I’ve got -”

He was cut off as Link stretched up and grabbed his arm, pulling his hand back towards him.

“I haven’t thanked you.” He said mischievously, pulling Rhett back down to the couch and bringing the taller man’s hand closer to his mouth. “Ever wanted to play harmonica?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love please leave one :)


End file.
